


Like the Ocean

by ami_ven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “How can you be calm about this?”





	Like the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "mercurial"

“How can you be calm about this?” Rei demanded.

Ami set the teapot back on the counter with a soft _clunk_. “It’s the best thing to do.”

They were waiting for it to get dark, for the moon to rise overhead. Usagi was sleeping in Ami’s room – she had fallen unconscious when they had fought the giant smoky energy monster that afternoon, and had only woken a few times since, going back to sleep again almost immediately. Luna had advised against fighting again until Usagi had rested, and the moon had risen. 

Ami’s mother was out of town for a medical conference, and she had brought everyone back to her apartment to wait for nightfall.

“There is another threat out there,” said Rei, now. “And we’re sitting here… waiting.”

“We’re _preparing_ ,” Ami said, sharply. “We’re letting Usagi-chan get her strength back, before we ask her to lead us into battle. We are analyzing all the data my computer gathered during our earlier fight. We are certainly not doing nothing. Now, do you want a cup of tea?”

The other girl sighed, anger visibly deflating. “How can you be so calm about this?” she asked, again, this time with a smile.

Ami smiled back. “The ocean is often calm. But wise men fear it during a storm.”

“That is deep,” said Rei. “But I suppose it’s always the undercurrent they tell you to watch out for, right?”

“The ocean is full of surprises,” said Ami, and handed her a cup of tea.

Rei took a sip. “And so are you. Hey, do you think we can get Makoto-chan to make us something to eat before dark?”

Her friend nodded. “We can help her.”

THE END


End file.
